Goosebumps Fever Swamp
'Goosebumps Fever Swamp '(hey, if they can do Goosebumps Horrorland, they could do this!) is a book series. It started out with books based off original Goosebumps books (for example: The Mummy Returns!). but soon came up with its own stories (for example: Welcome To Scary House). Either way, the protagonists of all stories always mysteriously get invitations to Fever Swamp (from the Original ''Goosebumps Series book of the same name). Each book is much like Goosebumps Horrorland.Goosebumps Most Wanted Books #1 - The Haunted Mask Strikes Back! * Description: ''Remember Carly Beth? The girl who wore the creepy-looking mask and gave it up after it made her a monster? Well, her friend, Sabrina, just got invited to FEVER SWAMP. Seems like an okay place, until she gets the same mask Carly Beth wore in a package comes out of nowhere! Why is she wearing it? Why is she saying words and things she does not want to do? She'll do anything to find a symbol of love and get rid of it! * Tag-line: "Old Mask. New Victim?" * Original Series companion reissue: The Haunted Mask '' * Villain: ''The Haunted Mask * Original Series villian: The Haunted Mask, The Unloved Masks * Protagonist: Sabrina Manson * Original Series protagonist: Carly Beth Cadwell * Token: The Haunted Mask * Token color: Bright Golden * Token message: Fever Swamp's never seen the mask before! * Map: Fever Swamp Forest Map #2 - Ghost Beach --- Again * Description: Franklin has no idea what's going on when he gets accepted to Fever Swamp. The name sounds interesting. People there are nice. It's not really that boring. But why's the girl, Sabrina, warning him about something? There can't be anything creepy about this place. But when he explores a beach one night told to be haunted by a ghost of a Sadler, he soon discovers that Fever Swamp has some dark secrets! * Tag-line: "Who can wake THE GHOSTS?" '' * Original Series companion reissue: Ghost Beach'' * Villian: Andrew Sadler Jr. * Original Series villiain: Sam Sadler, Lousia Sadler, Nat Sadler * Protagonist: Franklin Sadler * Original Series protagonist: Jerry * Token: Ghost * Token color: Emerald Green * Token message: Jerry hid a secret for Franklin to discover! * Map: Sadler Beach and Cemetery #3 - Slappy Halloween! * Description: When Ronald, the apprentice of former ventriloquist, Jimmy O'James, is accepted into Fever Swamp, he has to give up all his ventriloquism lessons and stuff.... or so he thinks! When Ronald recevies a gift in the mail from "Jimmy", he opens it up and finds a dummy.... named SLAPPY!!! But why is Slappy showing up in strange places? In his class? In the boy's bathroom? Inside his pillowcase? Is this really from Jimmy? Is Slappy alive? Why is this mysterious person dressed in black following him? Why are these 2 kids, Franklin and Sabrina, FOLLOWING him? * Tag-line:'' "This dummy is a bad boy!!!"'' * Original Series companion reissue: Night of the Living Dummy * Villian: Slappy The Dummy, Thomas The Hand-Puppet, Christopher The Teddy Bear * Original Series villian: Slappy The Dummy, Mr. Wood * Protagonist: Ronald Robinsons * Original Series protagonist: Lindy Powell * Token: Christopher The Teddy Bear * Token color: Medium Light Brown * Token message: Carly Beth, Jerry, and Lindy are all hiding in Fever Swamp! * Map: Fever Swamp's Location #4 - The Mummy Returns! * Description: Delia never expected anything like this. Anything like Fever Swamp. It's fun. She's never had any REAL fun! Her dad and her step-mom always took her to boring places only her younger sister likes. But this place has Basketball on Monday, Football on Tuesday, Golf on Wednesday, Tennis on Thursday, and.... gulp.... MUMMIES on Friday?! * Tag-line: "Pick A Mummy. Any Mummy!" * Original Series companion'' reissue: ''The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb * Villain: King Akhenaten * Original Series villain: Ahmed * Protagonist: Delia Drumas * Original Series protagonist: Gabe Hassad * Token: Gabe's Summoner * Token Color: Light Yellow * Token message: Mr. Wood's in the basement of Fever Swamp! * Map: Dr. Docter's Medical Class #5 - Son of the Evil Camera * Description: What's going on? Why is Andrew Jackson Sr. (who nobody ever even SEES) hiding the world's scariest villians at Fever Swamp? And who is this mysterious figure in black? He gave Franklin a mystery to solve. He gave Glenda Druma's summoner. He gave Sabrina a green, haunted, thick mask. And he gave Ronald a map of the swamp that lead him and the other kids in the basement. But now, he's giving the new kid, Tabetha Alexandre, a big tin that has a picture of a camera and some classfied Fever Swamp files on it. What's this camera? Maybe Carly Beth, Jerry, Lindy, and Gabe can help answer as they finally reveal themselves to the kids! * Tag-line: "Guess who had a succesor..." * Original Series companion reissue: Say Cheese and Die! * Villain: The Son of the Evil Camera, Christopher the Teddy Bear, King Akhenaten * Original Series villain: The Evil Camera * Protagonist: Tabetha Alexandre * Original Series protagonist: Greg Banks * Token: Mr. Wood * Token color: Dark Blue * Token message: Mr. Wood wants his vengeance! * Map: The Fever Swamp undergrounds #6 - You Big Fat Chicken! * Description: Vincent, and his brother, Denzel, have just been accepted into Fever Swamp, fanciest place on the face of the Earth--- or is it? There's several strange noises... strange creaks and moans... strange chucking sounds and chicken noises, even! The mysterious chicken runs around Fever Swamp at the forbidden room. It wants Vincent and Denzel to know something. But what? When Carly Beth and Jerry Sadler show up at Fever Swamp to help them out, they learn the secrets of Fever Swamp... and Mr. Wood's there, too! * Tag-line: "Is it a finger-lickin Nightmare?" * Original series companion reissue: Chicken, Chicken * Villain: Slappy the Dummy, the Emperor Rooster * Original series villian: N/A * Protagonist: Vincent A. Arthur * Original series protagonist: Crystal Sanders * Token: Chicken Egg * Token color: Light blue * Token message: Cole Sanders know a LOT about Fever Swamp... #7 - Welcome to Scary House * Description: Matthew and Benjamin think the old house they just moved into is weird. Spooky. Possibly haunted. And the town of Shadow Falls is pretty strange, too. But their parents don't believe them. "You'll soon get used to it," they say "Go out and make some new friends". So Matthew and Benjamin do. But these new friends are not exactly what their parents had in mind. Because they want to be friends... FOREVER! * Tag-line: "Enter at your own risk!" * Original series companion reissue: Welcome to Dead House * Villain: Edward Hoover * Original series villain: Compton Dawes * Protagonist: Matthew Clarke * Original series protagonist: Amanda Benson * Token: Ghost * Token color: Sparkling blue * Token message:'' It will just frighten you!'' * Map: Fever Swamp Animal Room #8 - How I killed a Cat'' ''